Kurt Wagner (Earth-12131)
, , , | Relatives = Mystique (mother) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former circus performer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = It's going to take everything we've got to meet this threat. But as the Germans say: "Ende gut, alles gut." | Speaker = Nightcrawler | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Kurt Wagner was the offspring of a disguised Mystique and the demon Azazel. Before being rescued from a homicidal mob by Charles Xavier and joining the X-Men, Kurt was raised in a gypsy circus. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. | Powers = Teleportation: Ability to teleport himself, the clothes he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Nightcrawler is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Nightcrawler guides himself through the Brimstone Dimension by a subconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Nightcrawler controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally. *'Camouflage:' He has limited abilities to blend into shadows, both as a result of his indigo fur and his connection to the light-bending attributes of the dimension through which he teleports. This is also the explanation for why he constantly appears in shadow, even in direct light. *'Prehensile Tail:' His tail can allow him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Nightcrawler's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. | Abilities = Master Combatant: He is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and a master at fencing, which he can even perform with his tail, which is strong enough to support his entire body weight. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Force members (Earth-12131) Category:Azazel Family Category:Teleporters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Night Vision Category:Camouflage Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Pointed Ears Category:Fangs Category:Demonic Form Category:Darkholme Family Category:Wagner Family